


I Hate You, But We Have To Work Together

by belovedhell



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alec and Dean dislike each other, Crossover, Fights, First Meetings, Flirting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally mistaken Alec for Dean, and then upon hearing that Alec flirted with him. Dean was not amused, in fact, he was pissed. Thinking Alec was a shifter, Dean and Sam went to go hunt him down. Getting ambushed by soldiers and saved by Alec was not part of the plan, or the damn werewolf that was out killing transgenics. They needed to work together if they wanted the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, But We Have To Work Together

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I like Alec/Sam paring a lot. But this story will be Sam and Dean, though. The idea was in my mind for a while. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam entered in a bar, looking for his stubborn brother. Seriously! They were supposed to be doing research, and yet, Dean sneaked into a bar. At least that was what Sam assumed, Dean was probably drinking and hustling people. Glancing around Sam stopped when he saw a familiar short, blond hair sitting at the front counter.

Marching over to him, without thinking Sam turned him around, and angrily said, "You asshole! We're supposed to be working on this case together! Thanks for ditching me—" Sam automatically closed his mouth as he saw that it wasn't Dean. All his anger faded away and was suddenly embarrassed since the mysterious stranger looked at Sam puzzled. "Y-You're not Dean." But he looked just like his brother- a little younger- but extremely similar.

Sam heard of doppelgangers but this was ridiculous. "I'm so sorry." They were really identical: same green eyes that shine brightly and freckles that roamed around his nose. Sam was somewhat mesmerized.

The doppelganger huffed, "Thanks for ruining my drink." He gestured towards the spilled drink from the counter when he was spun around. "If you're really sorry, you should buy me another drink," he smirked as he eyed Sam, almost studying him with his eyes.

Speechless, Sam nodded. "Uh, sure— How about I just give you the money?" This was so weird. This guy must have been around his early twenties; Sam had been seventeen when Dean hit adulthood. It was like looking at a memory lane. Sam fell in love with Dean around that age; staring at this doppelganger brought up overwhelming emotions for him

Digging into his pocket for cash, Sam put the bills on the counter. He needed to leave the bar and get out before he said something stupid. Just as he was about escape, the doppelganger suddenly grasped his elbow. "Whoa, wait. Leaving so soon? Why not have a drink with me?" he wriggled his eyebrows. "I could use some company."

Sam averted his eyes, he couldn't look directly at him without blushing like a school girl. "S-Sorry. I have to go," Sam blushed. Dean was going to be pissed. "It's, uh, really late and I need to do some work," was his lame excuse Sam could come up with at the moment. But seriously? What could he say? _'I can't have a drink with you cause you look like my boyfriend who is also my brother!'_

 _Yeah, that wouldn't sound too insane_ , Sam thought sarcastically.

"Can I have your name?" The doppelganger let go of Sam and gave him a friendly smile. Oh god... How Sam had missed seeing that wonderful smile? It was carefree and joyful, unlike Dean's, who had a slightly less friendly smile. Dean wore a confident and cocky smile, something that both annoyed and amused Sam to no end.

"Sam," he answered, and cleared his throat. "Yours?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"I'm Alec. Pleasure to meet you, Sam," Alec said seductively. "So now that we know each other, how about a drink?" Was Alec flirting with Sam? It took awhile for Sam to understand what he meant. His blush darkened and Sam awkwardly shifted his feet. He needed to leave now.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go find my boyfriend." Once he said that, Sam just rushed out of the bar before he did something he was going to regret.

Alec grinned as he watched Sam leave. Awe, he was playing hard to get. Alec loved to play. Not to mention that there was something about Sam that brought Alec's curiosity. He wanted to know the tall mysterious man, and also wondered who was Dean? The person Sam had mistaken him for. Was 'Dean' his boyfriend?

Sam headed back to the motel, where he was doing research. He should have never left. As he opened the door he bumped into Dean, who made an annoyed expression. "Where have you been, Sam? I sneak out for a few minutes to get something to eat and by the time I come back you're gone," he huffed as he fixed his leather jacket.

"Is that really you, Dean?" Sam said in disbelief and poked him.

The action pissed Dean off, he swatted Sam's hand away. "Yes it's me! Not a demon, okay? Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten through the salt." Dean pointed at the floor where the salt lines were planted. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's like you have seen a ghost or something- which by the way is a little late since, you know, we hunt vengeful spirits and monsters!"

Sam paused, and then he realized something that didn't occur to him at that moment he was talking with Alec. He abruptly exclaimed, "Shit! He could've been a demon or a shifter! I can't believe I didn't notice—"

Dean stopped Sam from pacing by gripping onto his shoulders. "Breathe, Sammy. Now tell me what happened?"

"There was this guy who looked exactly like you— younger than you, maybe five years younger— Anyway, I spilled his drink at a bar-"

"Wait? Bar?" Dean crossed his arms as he scowled. Why the hell was Sam in a bar? "And what were you doing in a bar, Sammy?"

Sam frowned, "Well, I thought you ditched me to go there so I went to look for you in a bar! Anyways, after I spilled his drink I offered to give him money to buy another beer. Here's the real kicker though, before I could leave he started to flirt with me—"

"What the fuck?" Dean growled.

"I know, right? Don't get all pissy, Dean. I told him I have a boyfriend and then left the bar. But, it never occurred to me that he could have been a shifter or demon, he looked normal. I thought maybe he was your doppelganger of something!" What kind of a hunter was he? That should have been his first instinct, but since Alec looked like Dean... it went off radar.

"Son of a bitch, Sam! Let's go to that bar before he skips town." Dean marched towards the door, he was fucking pissed. "I'm so kicking his ass! I can't believe he flirted with you?" Wait until his doppelganger met Dean's fist and the barrel of his gun.

"Are you jealous?"

Dean scoffed. "No! I'm pissed that there's someone out there with my face!" Sam rolled his eyes as he followed his brother, slightly disappointed that Dean denied it. Sam wouldn't have minded if Dean showed slight jealousy. Honestly, Sam would have been touched and turned on if whenever Dean would show his possessive side. He recalled in the past when Dean had previous girlfriends, he would get grumpy when other guys flirted with them. Sam secretly loved seeing that part of Dean.

"Might as well have a drink with him then, since you're not jealous. Let's get to know Alec." Sam shrugged like nothing, but halted when Dean glared daggers at him. "What?"

"You know his name?" Dean hissed. "What else did you guys talk about?"

"We did introduce ourselves!" he clarified. Sam saw his brother clenched his hands. "Dean, I spilled his drink on him!" Sam exclaimed in defense. "He wanted to know my name, and it was the least I could do since I made a fool out of myself. I kept looking at him— Not like that!" he argued as Dean crossed his arms and his glaring continued. "He looked like your younger self, Dean. It was like bringing back memories for me—"

"Jesus Christ, don't say anything anymore!" Dean snapped. "I know you're only trying to explain but you're only pissing me off even more! Just shut up."

Sam raised his hands in surrender and got inside the Impala. There was nothing but silence between them, Dean made no indication to start the vehicle just yet. He held the steering wheel tightly as he asked, "Did you feel something for him?"

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam scoffed, and was hurt that Dean would even ask such a thing. "No! I didn't feel anything for him. He was a stranger, not you!" This was getting ridiculous. "You honestly think I would hurt you like that..." Sam's voice dropped instantly, the anger he had bubbling inside left his system as it was replaced with sadness.

Dean turned to Sam, suddenly feeling like a jackass. "Shit- Sorry, Sam. I know you would never hurt me." He stared back at the windshield and distracted himself by tapping the wheel. "I'm just scared that— Forget it. Let's just find the damn shifter, or whatever it is, and kill it."

Sam nodded. Although, deep down something was telling him that it was no shifter.


End file.
